Loneliness : 1 Love 1 Heart 1 Dream
by LuckyLaxmi
Summary: Featuring Songfic "Hope is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep" by Super Junior Kyuhyun


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Loneliness : 1 Love. 1 Heart. 1 Dream © LuckyLaxmi**

**Warning: AU, OOC (banget...), TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic. Satu yang perlu digarisbawahi dan ditebali, saya benar-benar awam sama yang namanya Naruto dkk, jadi kalau misalnya karakternya sangat amat menyimpang, mohon dimaklumi.**

.

.

.

**_Loneliness : 1 Love. 1 Heart. 1 Dream_**

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Awalnya.

"_Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Naruto? Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintaiku, sampai kapanpun."_

"_Baiklah, aku akan berjanji untuk gadisku, Hinata. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia, sampai kapanpun, kau harus ingat itu."_

"_I Love you, Naruto."_

"_I Love you too, more than anything."_

Hingga suatu saat dokter memvonis Hinata menderita Sirosis, pengerasan hati/lever yang cukup akut. Tak ada harapan hidup untuk Hinata selain dengan melakukan transplantasi hati.

"_Kenapa harus aku, Naruto? Kenapa? Dunia ini memang tidak adil! Semuanya kini sia-sia, semuanya tak lebih dari sekedar sampah!"_

"_Tenanglah, masih ada harapan, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh menyerah secepat ini. Mana Hinata yang dulu aku kenal? Mana Hinata yang selalu tersenyum ceria?"_

Sejak saat itu Hinata menjadi murung, tak ada lagi senyuman, dan hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan melamun. Namun Naruto selalu ada di sisinya, menghiburnya, menemani dan menjaganya siang malam, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak peduli walau ia harus berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh, karena Hinata tak pernah menanggapinya, yang tetap terduduk murung dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang semakin memucat. Keputusasaan benar-benar telah membekukan hati Hinata.

Setiap sore, Naruto selalu memetik gitar, dan bernyanyi dengan lembut untuk Hinata.

"_Apa kau ingat lagu ini, Hinata? Ingatkah ketika kita bernyanyi bersama di tepi pantai, di musim panas yang hangat waktu itu? Kau bersandar di bahuku, dan kita memejamkan mata bersama, larut dalam melodi dan menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang sejuk?"_

Ia selalu membuatkan secangkir teh untuk menghangatkan dinginnya pagi.

"_Kau masih saja di sini? Di sini dingin, masuklah, akan kubuatkan secangkir teh hangat untukmu."_

Ia selalu membacakan cerita-cerita indah untuk Hinata, mengungkapkan mimpi-mimpi yang dulu pernah mereka buat bersama.

"_Aku pernah mendengar kisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Kisah mereka penuh dengan liku-liku, naik dan turun. Ada keceriaan, ada tawa, ada juga rasa sakit dan terluka. Seperti kita. Tapi mereka selalu bersama, menyatukan hati dan melawan segala ego buruk yang mengganggu mereka, hingga mereka berakhir dalam keabadian yang sempurna. Apa kau tidak ingin kita hidup seperti mereka, Hinata? Aku ingin kita menjadi sebuah keluarga, lalu kita akan mengisi hari-hari kita dengan kebahagiaan, dengan senyuman, dan menciptakan melodi-melodi indah yang kau sukai. Bukankan itu mimpi kita?"_

Menyeka air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata, memeluk dan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kelembutan untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"_Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Selama aku ada di sampingmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bukankan aku sudah berjanji padamu, Hinata."_

Semuanya dilakukan Naruto untuk satu tujuan: mengembalikan senyum Hinata. Namun tampaknya ketulusan itu belum berbuah. Hinata tetap saja larut dalam keheningan, penuh dengan keputusasaan.

Di sisi lain, ada Sasuke. Seorang pria tampan dan penyayang. Ia harus kehilangan ibu yang sangat dicintainya, secara tiba-tiba karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Saat di rumah sakit untuk melihat ibunya, tanpa sengaja Sasuke yang berlari terburu-buru menyerempet Hinata yang sedang berjalan tertatih, hingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Hari itu, Hinata memang ke pergi rumah sakit seorang diri, biasanya ia selalu didampingi Naruto. Namun entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin sendiri.

"_Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, apa kau terluka? Wajahmu pucat, tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan suster."_

"_Tunggu, tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu lakukan itu, aku tidak apa-apa."_

"_Ayo sini, kubantu..."_

" _Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menuntunku seperti ini. Aku tidak selemah itu."_

"_Tapi... kau... hei! Tunggu..."_

Hinata langsung berlalu, sambil tetap berjalan tertatih. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang sakit, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan dikasihani. Namun rupanya insiden kecil itu memberi makna lain pada Sasuke. Pertemuannya dengan gadis itu memberikan kesan tersendiri baginya. Walaupun wajahnya memucat, namun tatapan mata yang damai dan rona lembut itu tetap tak bisa tersembunyi dari wajah Hinata.

_Love at the first sight._

Dua hari kemudian, Hinata kembali ke rumah sakit, karena mendapat panggilan dari dokter. Kali ini ia ditemani oleh Naruto. Titik terang yang selama ini dinanti rupanya telah menampakkan dirinya.

"_Nona Hinata, kami memiliki kabar baik untuk Anda. Dua hari yang lalu ada seorang wanita yang baru saja meninggal dunia. Dan setelah kami lakukan pemeriksaan, ternyata hati wanita tersebut cocok dengan Anda, Nona. Sehingga operasi transplantasi bisa segera dilakukan. Apakah Anda siap?"_

Hinata yang mendengar kabar ini, tentu saja terkejut bukan kepalang. Semua dinding keputusasaan itu seakan roboh dengan sendirinya, runtuh dan jatuh ke titik terjauh. Ia tersenyum, senyum pertama yang tersungging di wajahnya setelah sekian lama ia larut dalam kesedihan yang membutakan jiwa dan akal sehatnya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tentu saja dia juga sangat bahagia karena gadisnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"_Dokter, boleh aku bertemu dengan salah seorang keluarga dari wanita yang mendonorkan hatinya untukku itu? aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."_

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah sedikit sayu. Tidak asing bagi Hinata. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan.

"_Kau... gadis yang waktu itu kan?"_

"_Apakah wanita itu ibumu?"_

"_Ya, dia ibuku, apa kau gadis yang..."_

"_Benar, aku orangnya. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu dan juga ibumu, aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa padamu. Terima kasih banyak ..."_

"_Sasuke, panggil saja aku Sasuke."_

"_Aku Hinata, sekali lagi terima kasih."_

"_Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Nona. Semasa hidupnya, ibuku pernah berkata, beliau ingin menjadi sosok yang selalu bermanfaat bagi dunia, yang bisa membahagiakan orang lain, bahkan ketika ia meninggal nanti. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesedihan, ia tetap ingin menciptakan kebahagiaan. Oleh karena itu, saat dokter berkata ada seorang gadis yang membutuhkan donor hati, aku langsung menyetujuinya. Dan aku yakin, ibuku juga akan sangat bahagia di sana."_

Seminggu kemudian, Hinata menjalani operasi transplantasi, dan operasi itu berjalan dengan sukses. Gadis itu kini telah pulih kembali. Tak ada lagi tatapan kosong, dan tak ada lagi lamunan.

"_Aku senang kau bisa tersenyum lagi, Hinata. Karena itu kau harus percaya padaku, keajaiban itu pasti akan datang, selama kita masih memiliki keyakinan, mimpi, dan harapan..."_

"_Terima kasih, Naruto..."_

Namun hal lain yang tak terduga, dan lebih berbahaya, telah terjadi di luar kendali.

Semakin hari, Hinata rupanya semakin dekat dan akrab dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa begitu berhutang budi pada Sasuke yang seolah telah memberikan nyawa kedua untuknya. Entah kenapa, Hinata juga merasa sepertinya ia sudah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama, merasa bahwa Sasuke bukan sosok yang baru lagi dalam hidupnya. Sepertinya ada ikatan aneh yang dirasakan Hinata pada Sasuke, ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa bisa merasa seperti itu.

Hingga malam itu...

"_Hinata, kau tahu, setiap aku menatap matamu, aku seperti menatap mata ibuku, dan setiap aku berada bersamamu, aku merasakan kehangatan seolah ibuku hadir kembali ke dunia ini. Maukah kau menjadi gadisku?"_

Pernyataan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata bimbang. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto, tetapi ia juga tak mau mengecewakan Sasuke yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Pria itu sudah cukup menderita karena ditinggalkan ibunya. Kini ia harus hidup kesepian, seorang diri tanpa kasih sayang dan sentuhan seorang wanita. Hinata takut, ia akan membuat hidup Sasuke semakin berantakan jika ia menolak cintanya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata juga sudah mengukir banyak kenangan manis bersama Naruto, tidak mudah untuk menghapusnya begitu saja. Ia tahu, Naruto telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatnya bahagia, Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya.

Keputusan tetap harus dibuat, walau harus ada air mata, walau ada yang harus tersakiti.

"_Naruto, aku ingin bicarakan satu hal padamu."_

"_Ya, katakan saja."_

"_Sasuke mencintaiku, dan dia ingin hidup bersamaku."_

"_Lalu... kau ? apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tahu ini keputusan yang sangat sulit. Tapi... aku memilih untuk bersamanya. Maafkan aku, Naruto..."_

"_Hei, apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelaskan padaku, Hinata..."_

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin kita berpisah dalam perdebatan. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dan kau ingat, Naruto. __**Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, sampai kapanpun**__. Selamat tinggal..."_

Keadilan masih ingin terus dicari. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Naruto. Tidak boleh melepaskannya semudah itu. Mau diapakan semua mimpi-mimpi dan kenangan indah itu?

"_Dengar! gara-gara kau, aku akan kehilangan gadis yang sangat aku cintai!"_

"_Aku telah kehilangan ibuku! Ibuku bahkan lebih berarti dari nyawaku sendiri!" balas pria itu dengan penuh ketegasan, dan sedikit perasaan frustrasi, seolah menyiratkan betapa dalamnya rasa sakit dan luka yang di alaminya karena ditinggalkan ibunya. "Kini hati ibuku ada dalam dirinya. Hanya dengan bersamanya aku bisa merasakan bahwa ibuku masih ada di dunia ini. Dia telah memilih untuk bersamaku, dan aku sangat mencintai Hinata. Tolong, lepaskan dia untukku..."_

"_Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, Sasuke Uchiha ternyata tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan selama ini. Kau begitu egois dan kekanak-kanakan. Hei, apa kau berniat menjadikan Hinata sebagai pengganti ibumu? Apa kau sudah gila?"_

"_Bukan begitu maksudku, Naruto. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena kau tidak mengerti, betapa terlukanya perasaan ini ketika ditinggalkan. Aku seperti merasakan suatu ikatan dengan Hinata, yang sangat erat, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dia."_

"_Lalu, seandainya saja kau menjadi diriku, apa kau merasa ini adil? Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan Hinata begitu saja pada pria konyol sepertimu, Hah!"_

Dan kehadiran Hinata memberikan jawabannya.

"_Sudah! Kalian berdua, HENTIKAN! Naruto, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."_

"_Kau ingat kan, apa yang kukatakan padamu kemarin. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka, kau tetap yang terbaik..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Song: Hope is a Dream that Never Sleep by Super Junior Kyuhyun**

It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you

A smile spreads across my face.

It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy

My heart is filled with love.

"_Apa kabar kau disana, Hinata? Kekecewaan itu masih sedikit menggores hatiku. Namun ingatan akan senyummu perlahan menghapusnya. Kenangan-kenangan manis tentangmu, lebih kuat dari segalanya. dan aku masih saja sendiri di sini. Tidak apa-apa selama aku masih menggenggam jelas semua kenangan itu."_

Today I might live in a harsh world again.

Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image.

The dreams that are still ringing in my ears

Are leaving my side towards you.

"_Aku telah melalui waktu-waktu yang buruk, lebih melelahkan dari apapun, namun aku terus menggenggam mimpi-mimpi yang dulu pernah kita ukir bersama. Aku masih ingin ciptakan jutaan lagu dan melodi untukmu, yang akan menghiasi hari-hari kita saat kita bersama suatu saat nanti. Karena aku masih percaya padamu, tak peduli walau aku terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh, paling menyedihkan, dan pantas untuk dikasihani."_

Everyday my life is like a dream.

If we can look at each other and love each other

I'll stand up again.

To me, the happiness of those precious memories

Will be warmer during hard times.

For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps.

"_Walaupun hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang akan penantian yang tak berujung, namun mimpi-mimpi kecil itu selalu menguatkan aku, seperti cahaya yang begitu hangat di tengah dinginnya malam, meski cahaya itu hanya setitik. Andai saja kita bisa bersama dan saling berbagi cinta... harapan itu, seperti mimpi yang selalu terjaga." _

Like a shadow by my side you always

Quietly come to me.

To see if I'm hurt, to see if I'm lonely everyday

With feelings of yearning, you come to me.

Even if the world makes me cry, I'm okay.

Because you are always by my side.

"_Naruto, aku mengirimkan pesan ini untukmu dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Bagaimana denganmu? apa kau baik-baik saja? apa kau sedang menangis ketika membaca pesan ini? maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, tapi aku akan selalu melihatmu, walau kau tidak bisa melihatku. Tetaplah bermimpi, karena hanya lewat mimpi aku bisa merasakanmu..."_

Like dust, will those memories change and leave?

I'll keep smiling to ease my heart.

No matter how many times I stumble and fall

I'm still standing like this.

I only have one heart.

When I'm tired you become my strength.

My heart is towards you forever.

So I swallowed the hurt and grief.

I'll only show you my smiling form.

"_Aku harus selalu tersenyum, aku harus bahagia demi dirimu, Hinata. Karena aku hanya memiliki satu hati, dan itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku akan tetap tersenyum, meski ada bagian di sudut hati ini yang begitu sakit, dan sangat melelahkan. Tidak apa-apa, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan memori-memori itu hilang dalam penantian ini." _

It doesn't even hurt now.

I'll always hold on to the dreams I want to fulfill with you

I'll try to call for you at the place I cannot reach

I love you with all my heart.

"_Mungkin rasa terluka ini sudah mengalir dalam darahku, menjadi separuh dari nyawaku, hingga sudah tak terasa lagi. Sama kuatnya dengan mimpi yang masih aku genggam. Ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang dalam bahkan kini tampak seperti sebuah kebodohan. Tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu, dengan seluruh bagian hatiku, satu hatiku hanya untukmu."_

.

.

.

**End…**

**It'a the best ending, not sad ending...  
**

.

.

.

**Special thanks to Haruno Aoi ^_^**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
